blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Frostfire
Fursona ''Frostpaw ''is a snowy-white she-cat with icy-blue eyes. She used to be a pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes. On the Blog Frosto considers herself active (even though she’s probably not :P). She can usually be found on the Tavern and Warriors Games Page. She does NTA and is obsessed with the Warriors Games Page. She plays every game, even if she joins halfway through one. She looks forward to going on BlogClan every day, reading comments and replying to them. She tries to offer advice on the Hug Page if she can. She is currently hosting three games, Frosto’s NTA, BrightClan’s Legacy, and Frosto’s Games (which she will post the results of once BlogClan works again). She is writing a BlogFic, Dawn of Fire, and is writing chapter three (which, again, will be out when BlogClan works again). You can also find her on the Shipping Page, where she sometimes ships people/things. She has an obsession with BlogClan, and if she can’t get on it one day for some reason, she acts depressed in real life. Personality In real life, Frosto is shy and socially ackward, but tends to open up around people she knows. She is stubborn and can be impulsive, but tries to be considerate and not annoy anyone. When she is around someone she knows well, she is usually bubbly, eneregetic, funny, and (rarely) sarcastic. On BlogClan, she is exitable and kind, trying to be friends with everyone. And, both in real life and on BlogClan, Frosto is WEIRD :P What Others Say About Me Add what you think of me! ”Frosto is a super chill gurl who is my freind. On scale of one to ten, she is supercalifragulisticexpialidocious. I hope I spelled that right. *pterdactyl screeches in back*” ~ Roseie "Frosto is awesoommeeee" ~ Rainie "Frosto is so...frosty :p (and very awesome :D )" -Rain ”Frosto is an active BlogClanner who’s nice and awesome and writes awesomely and is plays my games and active and oof rip grammar” -Crater Real Life Friends * Cloverpaw * Fernpaw * Sparrowpaw * Silverpaw * Goldenpaw * Brightpaw * Leafpaw * Leopardpaw * Gempaw * Lunapaw * Rosekit * Windkit * Shykit BlogClan Friends Add yourself! CRATER Rosepaw THE AWESOME lol Fireleap Willowrain Fandoms * Spirit Animals * Maze Runner * Divergent * Wings of Fire * Hunger Games * a lot more Quotes Me Add your favorite quote of mine! Other ''”I usually like that sometimes.” '' - a “Rosekit Ism” ''”You’re a very special strawberry.” '' - one of Lunapaw’s random thoughts ''”I declare you a socially ackward person.” '' - Sparrowpaw to Leafpaw at my birthday party ''”SHUT UP FERNANDO” '' - Rosepaw ''”But she is a good friend of her sanity.” '' - the day auotofill rebelled and the Autofill War began "Oof." - added by Rain, said by Frosto. More coming soon Ships Me Rosepaw (or Willowrain) feel free to come on here and ship me. Frosto x Rain (Fraino) Frosto x Jazzy (Jazzo) Frosto x Rose (Frose) Frosto x Spidey (Fridey) Frosto x Cheetah (Freeto Freetah) Frosto x Sunny (Frunny) BlogClan Rain X Flo (Row Your Boat) Cheetah x Spidey (Spidah) Cheetah x Rose (Crose) Rose x shipping (SHOPPING) Icy x Sunny (Sunflower) Jazzy x Rose (Rozzy) Rain x Jazzy (Razzy) Trivia * Frosto’s birthday is October 18th * She was actually supposed to be born on Halloween but was born two weeks early * She loves to read almost anything * Her favorite Warriors book is Long Shadows * When she was in elemetary school, she loved to catch lizards * She has a scar on her finger from when a Curly Tail bit her in second grade * She is obsessed with BlogClan (as previously stated) * She joined BlogClan on May 28th, 2018 * She did eight fursona requests * Her irl friend, Rowanpaw (fang) is a BlogClanner and joined on August 25th, 2018 * Five of her irl friends read Warriors, but one got to Dawn and stopped (but she claims she’ll still read it one day), another friend got to Rising Storm and stopped, two friends got to Into the Wild and stopped, and only two friends still read the series * She is an only child * She lives in the US * Her dog, Willy, was rescued from Puerto Rico after Hurricane Maria * She used to have two Bearded Dragons (a type of lizard), Flower and Spike, but Flower died of liver cancer on October 20th, 2017, on her friend’s birthday :( * She has asthma but runs very fast (as said by others) * She plays volleyball * Her mom has allergies so she can’t get a cat Aaaand that’s it! Congrats if you read it all. Oh, and by the way, if anyone can code the page to make it look nicer, and put an info box in, that would be great! :) (I’ll give you virtual cookies if you do)Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat